destiny_forgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
Settings sets back into the ruins of Taldor, where the group just found two stowaways in the cart from Whimblebee. As the two clamber out of the cart, the elvish looking young lad speaks up and says his name is Jonah and he is being tracked by his father of the Rivaan Trading Co. He stands next a petite figure who he says is his wife, she pleads with the group asking to take them all the way Mercy's Point. After small negotiations and a final compromise the group accepts to take them towards their destination. Everyone packs up from the morning's affairs and heads off towards the roads, Whimblebee reminds the group that there might be hunters looking for Jonah to return home and tells them to stay vigilant and the odds of them surviving is 60/40. Lilee tries to lead the group towards the destination when a couple of arrows just barely grazed her cheek and she heard laughing towards some bushes which showed a female hobgoblin rogue, With a simple flick of her wrist Lilee was able to persuade the goblin to leave them alone and disappeared. The night began to settle and Tickle's began her watch and noticed over the hill some kind of lights and sounds. She leaves her post and heads on over to find a type of circus tent on the hill, a tall like figure which looks like an old man, he notices's her and tries to persuade her into the show which she did not want to enter and announces that he is apart of the Jolly Roger crew and is in leagues with Cpt. Cheeseburger. She converses in talk with him and asks what was the secret passage to enter Port Aurumn and to no answer, she shoots him. Her actions woke up the group and have them running towards the sound seeing Tickle's against a now transformed ogre and two harpies slashing at her. By the time the group reaches her, she is badly wounded. Her body is covered in slashes, bruises and is unconscious. Zael rushes into the scene stabbing and biting at the harpies with force that crushes one of the harpies neck, while the other's wings were torn off and killed due to loss of blood. The ogre in disbelief, seeing it's companions dead charges at the nearest group member and charges at Ash as she swings with both swords gutting him nearly in two. After the battle, everyone grabs both Zael and Tickles and hauls them back to camp for rest. Ash pulls Lilee aside and asks if she can help with a problem, Lilee agrees and Ash shows her the mark on her hand, and to her knowledge she tells Ash it is the Mark of Nurell. The morning rises and everyone wakes up to Lilee's cooking and no one gets sick with food poisoning and the group notices Rose fletching new arrow shafts. As everyone sets themselves ready to move forward, Zael leads this time to find a mysterious cloaked figure in the middle of the road, after some conversation she announces her name as Scarlet Larou of The Iron Maiden. She asks Jonah to return home which he refuses talking to her from inside the back of the cart, Lilee interrupts him and transforms into Jonah, she emerges out of the back of the cart and heads to the front of the cart, mimicking his voice and movements. She welcomes her dear brother out from the hiding spot he was in, and asks for him to come with and she agrees to only asking him what is their family due to his sudden change of behavior. She asks what their family motto is to him saying they have no family motto as they take what they want, she smiles and says its time to go and if anyone goes after them they will die. As they disappeared, Zael has Baeu and Arow follow after Lilee in pursuit as The couple of Jonah and his lover are left at a nearby church as everyone heads off to find her. As the group finds the campsite,Ash tries to sneak in and one of the guards swears they heard a noise and Ash decides to sneak into one of the tents to successfully fool the guards, during this time Zael finds Lilee and succeeds in running off with her while Rose sees Lilee's true form, a changeling. Rose summons an area of black clouds around the base of a tree where Tickles was stationed going for a distraction. The guards see's Tickles and shoots her thus her falling inside the sea of darkness, while the guards go in and get lost in it as well and attack each other. One of the guards gets killed, while the other gets lost in it for awhile that he becomes scared of the dark and passes out. Tickle's finally finds her way out of the darkness and into the chest of Scarlet as well as the butt of her sword, knocking her unconscious.